Unexpected Resposibility
by MagicTeapot
Summary: Peggy receives an assignment in LA. Little does she know that Angie got called for an acting job there as well. What happens there may bring the duo closer together or farther apart.
1. Chapter 1

Peggy knew from the start of the week that this week would be an interesting one. Not only were Agent Thompson, Sousa and Chief Dooley acting atrociously daft but they were also glancing in her direction more often than not as they discussed the objective of their future mission.

As always she pretended she was doing "her job" as she strained to listen over the din of the SSR headquarters.

"C'mon Chief, do we _really_ want _her_ to do the mission? After what she pulled at the nightclub? How she protected Howard Stark? The man who was, is, and will always be responsible for Krzeminski's death!" Thomson complained.

Chief Dooley put his hand up to silence him, "I don't like it any more than you do son, but it's her area of expertise. She might be the only one that won't scare anyone away."

"She might need backup, I'll go with her." Sousa said.

"Of course I'm not letting her go alone. Sure Sousa, you go with her." Chief said waving his hand and leaning back in his chair.

An angry Agent Thompson opened the Chief's door and stared at Peggy for a few seconds before storming out of the office. Next was Sousa who smiled and nodded at her before going over to her, "Hey, Chief wants to talk to you in his office."

Peggy gave him a tight smile, "Thank you."

She set down the papers she was "looking at and examining" before walking into Dooley's office and closed the door.

"I've been told you wish to speak with me."

Dooley smiled and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

"We need you to go to Los Angeles on a mission. There's a crummy group of folks out there that are using children to do their dirty deeds. I'm trusting you Carter. This is your last shot. If you screw this up I wash my hands of you."

"Yes, sir."

"Atta girl. Now, as far as we know there is a woman who is in charge. She seems to be the brains behind the whole operation. We don't know what she looks like but she goes by the name Crimson Storm."

Peggy nodded in understanding.

"Carter, can I trust you?"

"Yes, sir. Of course." She smiled.

Dooley sat back in his chair. "I hope so. You're dismissed."

She gave him a nod before returning to her desk. Just as she sat down her phone.

Angie had very exciting news to tell Peggy, she had finally got a call back! Peggy had just sat down at her desk when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Peggy asked.

"Peg, guess what?!"

"Angie? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better! I got a call back! The job is in Los Angeles but I think I could make it work out."

"Angie that's amazing! I told you that you are made for the stage!"

"I'll be gone for a while though, so that's a bummer."

"How so?"

"I wouldn't be able to see you as much."

"Oh my dear Angie, have I got news for you."

"Well spit it out English, I'm on the clock."

"I too must go to Los Angeles for an assignment."

"You gotta be kidding me! That's great!"

"Indeed it is, love. I will help you pack as soon I get home."

"Oh Peg, this is so exciting!"

"Carter! You can save your love-y dove-y crap for home." Dooley shouted.

"That's the chief. I have to go darling."

"Okay, I love you."

"And I you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Carter, you're going to need this." Chief walked up with Sousa holding two duffle bags. When he places it on her desk it was clear the items it contained were heavy.

"What is it?" Peggy asked as she opened.

"Gear. Weapons, secret agent dingle-hoppers, and selective stark items."

"Sir?"

"You know about them. You know how to control them better than any of the lab rats." He waved his hand.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down." She zipped it back up and set it aside.

"Good. Well you two need to start heading out. You got a plane that leaves at 5:30 and it's 4:50. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. I have everything I need." She looked at Sousa.

"Yeah same here." He nodded.

"Fantastic now get goin'." Chief said before walking back into his office.

"Shall we?" Peggy asked as she and Sousa walked out the door.

"So what do you think?" Sousa asked.

"Of?" Peggy strained as she managed to get the bags in the trunk of the car.

"The mission." Sousa walked over to the drivers side of the car.

She walked to the passengers side. "I think it is quite interesting. We are more than capable to successfully complete this mission." She smiled and proceeded to get inside the vehicle.

Sousa smiled and nodded before putting his crutch inside the car then himself. The car ride to Stark's mansion was pleasantly quiet save for the low sound of That Man playing on the radio.

"Wait here." Peggy ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Peggy knocked on the door a few times then heard, "Coming!" From somewhere in the house. She could hardly contain her smile. She had seen Angie this morning but there was just something about her.

"Hey, English!"

"Hello darling."

Angie allowed Peggy to come inside before quickly shutting door and pulling the agent in for a kiss.

It was short yet passionate and left the both of them breathless and they pressed their foreheads together.

"So, I hear you're needin to go to Loss Angeles, sugar." Peggy teases in an American accent.

"English suits you better doll." Angie smiled and led Peggy to their bedroom to pack.

"So I've already packed a few suitcases. The green ones are mine and the blue are yours. I didn't know if you wanted anything else so I-"

"It's perfect Angie. You did wonderfully I'm just sorry I wasn't hear to help you."

"It's okay, I know you told me you'd help but I was just too excited."

"Speaking of which, we should start going before agent Sousa becomes impatient."

"Yeah. You're right."

They took their luggage and walked out to put them in the trunk to accompany the duffle bags.

"Good afternoon Ms Martinelli." Sousa smiled kindly at the young woman. "I hope you don't mind but Peg has requested we listen to Someone to Watch Over Me. Said it has a very special place in her heart."

Angie's heart swelled with emotion. That was their song. Their song for all the love they feel toward the other. All of the times they argue or don't get along sometimes they know, because of this song that they love each other unconditionally.

"I love that song as well." Angie smiled at Peggy through the side mirror and Peggy winked at her before saying, "Oh, and Angie. Love the dress."

She had worn a blue dress knowing that was Peggy's favorite color. "Thanks English, you're not so bad your self.

They sneaked glances at each other as the song played and then just began staring as the song neared it's end.

'Someone to watch over me.'

"So, Ms Martinelli I hear you finally got an acting job." Sousa brought up after the song ended.

"Yeah it took me a while but I finally made it!" Angie sighed.

"I told you, she's made for the stage. She's full of determination and always perseveres." Peggy admired Angie from the rearview mirror.

'Love Is Here To Stay - Frank Sinatra' played as they pulled into the back parking lot.

Peggy got out first and Sousa handed her the keys to open the trunk.

"Alright, Angie these are yours." Peggy pulled the green suit cases out of the trunk then her own. Sousa had everything in his duffle bag and slung it around his shoulder then shut the trunk.

"Alright ladies, are we ready?"

"You betcha!" Angie gleamed.

"Indeed we are." Peggy smiled at Angie then looked to Sousa before heading toward the ready plane located further back from where they parked.

They pulled out their tickets for them to get checked and stepped in line. The baggage boys took their luggage and boarded them under the plane and in no time they were heading for seats.

The plane was surprisingly full. All that was left were two side by side up front and two individual seats in the back. Peggy and Angie made it to the two empty side by side seats very quickly. Sousa ended up in a seat beside a frightening looking man with a thick beard that looked upset.

Before they knew it, the captain was closing everything and climbed into the captains quarters. His voice could be heard over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen I want to thank you for choosing Pan American airlines. Buckle up, relax, and enjoy the ride." 


End file.
